


Hot and Heavy

by CactusGhost



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusGhost/pseuds/CactusGhost
Summary: A belated Yule gift for a dear friend! Based on our D&D party + characters.





	Hot and Heavy

“Oh what Ethy, afraid to rough it a little?” 

“Shut up” 

Sorrel fails to keep a shit-eating grin off her face as she watches her friend disdainfully glare at the soggy ground they’re camped on. It’d rained nonstop for nearly the last week, and the party was more than a little downtrodden by the lack of towns nearby. Pit smelled like a fuckin’ wet dog— goat?— and poor Acacia looked like a somewhat sexier version of a wet cat. Sorrel didn’t exactly like the weather either, but she would put up with a goddamn hurricane if it meant getting in some good Ethryal-shaming.

“I know it’s not a comfy bed in a comfy inn, with a hot bar maid and endless supply of meat… but I guess being a tough outdoorsy person just ain’t for everyone…” Sorrel trails off, waiting for the rebuttal. 

“I fucking deserve a hot bar maid and comfy bed after everything I’ve been through. I’ve roughed it more than you can even imagine!” Ethyral responds with her trademark fire. 

“Oh really, you youngin’?...”

They shoot off a few more bad insults at each other as Acacia does some actually useful druid spells in a slightly drier patch of dirt. Thin branches begin to curl out from the earth and create a fairly habitable shelter that protects from the rain. Pit is inexplicably gone, probably off to serenade a tree with strategically placed knots in the vain hope that it’s a druid. Roll to Fuck squad was going a little stir crazy. They’d all been tramping through this section of woods for the better part of a week. Luckily Sorrel was a trained professional at tramping (hah) and at traveling through the woods, so it was fairly certain they were at least on track to another nearby town. By Sorrel’s best guess it would be another day or two before they reached anything civilized so for now they all huddle under Acacia’s little woven tent, relatively dry and sheltered from the rain by a canopy of dull pink leaves.

Pit eventually trails back, soaking wet and defeated. Acacia summons up another, smaller, branch tent her— no one really wanted to get smelly and covered in fur.   
“Fuckin’ rude…” Pit murmers a little resentfully, but resigns herself to flopping on the ground under her custom-made branch house.   
The sun sets completely behind the trees, and an almost unsettling darkness creeps into their site. The foliage looms overhead as vague dark shadows that could’ve just as well been trolls as trees. With the darkness comes a chill breeze that whistles through branches and nettles and stirs up an unpleasant shiver in the wet party. Ethryal perks up a little bit when Acacia suggests making a fire and proudly stands to use some combination of sorcery and dragon magicks. A huge fireball— Ethy’s not one for subtlety— catches a pile of damp leaves afire and soon a massive bonfire keeps the whole campsite warm and evaporates some of the residual damp from their clothing.   
Comfy next to the fire, the members of Roll to Fuck slowly nod off into sleep. 

A soft noise rouses Sorrel from her sleep. She raises her head slightly from the floor and peers towards where the fire is still burning bright against the darkness. A figure crouches next to the blaze, gently prodding at it with a long stick. A quick second of panic— Acacia is still sleeping peacefully amidst a makeshift nest of leaves, Pit is still obnoxiously snoring a few yards away, which means...— fades out with the recognition of Ethyral’s familiar silhouette. 

“What’s up?” Sorrel stretches gently as she crawls out of the tent before flopping on the now-dry ground next to the iridescent dragonkin. 

“Fire went out, thought I’d keep it going. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Ethyral shrugs. Her honesty surprises Sorrel a little, she had expected a few more jabs, but something in Ethy’s hunched over figure tells her more about her friend’s tiredness than anything else. There were many things Sorrel didn’t quite understand about her traveling companions yet and even though she and Ethyral had been together longer than the rest of the team, Ethyral still managed to be somewhat the more mysterious one. Sorrel knows that someday she’ll figure out all of her mysteries, she’s a stubborn huldra and isn’t to be deterred. They both have incredibly long lifespans, it’d be a while before one could rid themself of the other. But…

“Hey, you know you’re like… my best fuckin’ friend in the world right?” Sorrel takes a shot in the dark. It wasn’t a lie, not even close. Ethryal had come into Sorrel’s life at a near-perfect moment; days after her leaving the home she had lived in for a century, after leaving all the family and friends she had ever known. Ethryal was hard sometimes, but she was a true ride-or-die bitch and Sorrel could appreciate someone who threw herself so fully into anything and everything that came her way. They were two halves almost, like two shitty puzzle pieces that don’t quite fit together but if you pound them enough (pun intended) they fit together almost like they had always meant to. Sorrel wasn’t much of a religious person, that was her wife’s job, but she did believe a little in fate. If fate wasn’t what brought them together, she didn’t know what had.

“What the fuck is that all about?” Ethyral is tense, but not entirely closed off. 

Sorrel shrugs, “I just realized I never really told ‘ya that, and I probably should. You mean a lot to me and I don’t want you thinkin’ you don’t”. 

They sit in silence for a long while, occasionally feeding the flames or poking bits of wood around in an attempt to make it catch. It feels as though Ethryal is mulling things over in her mind, but Sorrel doesn’t ask. She’ll spill when she’s ready to, and until then Sorrel’s content to just be there for her friend. 

Sunlight begins to peek through the trees and Sorrel can feel the wildlife of the forest shift into their daily routines. Soft noises of wakefulness come from Acacia. Another long day of travel begins. 

"Guess you can rough it a little after all!" Sorrel grins. 

"Fuck off" Ethryal smiles a bit too.


End file.
